Supernatural
by water.colored.angel
Summary: We know that Project Genesis wasn't the only project the Edison Group worked on. Here is another Project in the process of finding protection against the Edison group. The story is better than the summary
1. Prologue

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world. Also I don't own Kit Bae, he's mentioned in the story.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Project Gemini, the twin project. That's how I come into the picture. I'm one of the experiments. I'm a twin. I'm Jamie, my twin's name is James. Yup, we're fraternal twins. Okay, all sounds normal so far right? The one catch is that we're both necromancers, meaning we see ghosts.

"Shh," I hush my brother as we slip through the night. I look back in front of me, we were sneaking from our 'house' to our friend's. She was a different experiment, Demons and Angels. I swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. James held onto the back of my shirt. Between the two of us, I was the leader.

We slink around the red house, I peak into her room. Sara was sitting on her bed just starring at the wall. The rain was starting to thicken so I tap on the window. She snaps out of the trance and looks over at me. She rushes of her bed and grabs her blue backpack then books it to the window. She slips it open popping one of her taller books into the side so it wouldn't fall down. She hands me the backpack, I give it to James. She stands there long enough to pull her hair up into a bun.

Someone knocks on her door, our eyes connect for a minute then she closes the window as I pull James down. He tilts his head at me, I push my finger to my lips. He nods and we listen.

"Sara, it's bed time." A women says coldly.

"Yes mother." Sara says politely. The door closes, I stand back up and Sara was already reopening the window. James takes his place on the left side as I get the right. We help Sara out of her room. She easily slips out of the window, thankfully to the fact she was small.

"We're really doing it?" She simply asks. I nod and lead the two towards the front of The Town. The Town was were they conducted experiments, playing with the people like they were dolls. I had slipped out of the Town once, someone helped me. But I had to come back, I had to save these two. They were all I had in this world.

We were close to the single road that led out of this town. My nerves were starting to kick up inside of me. I grip their hands and basically start dragging them behind me.

"Wait," Sara calls. I just shake my head. A siren starts to wail as I feared would. Instead of going towards the street we duck into the forest wall. As soon as I felt we were safe we slowed down. We had ran at the very least a mile from The Town. We could still hear the echos of the siren.

"A-are we safe?" James looks back towards The Town. I bite my bottom lip as I look between James and Sara. They were both tired from the run and muddy too.

"We need to continue on." I simply say taking the backpack from James.

* * *

**Prolog over~ Please leave me Reviews~  
**


	2. Eight years later

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world.**

**EDIT: I forgot to say this, Now it is taking place right after the Reckoning.  
**

* * *

Eight Years later

I'm tapping my finger tip on the table as I look out the rainy window. It's been raining all night so I don't expect it to clear up anytime soon.

"Deary don't look so glum." I look up across the table and see the ghostly plump old woman. Yup, ghost. I see those dead things. I force a smile to my lips.

I'm on the run with my boyfriend who was a werewolf; and my twin brother; my boyfriend's twin brother, another werewolf; and my best friend Sara, haha, she's a demi-demon, she can control water. She's usually really calm and sweet but she has a temper issue.

"I'm not glum, I'm just irritated." I say to the ghost. She frowns.

"I have a granddaughter you're age. She and I were close, I know those little facial movements." She points out.

"Where does she live?" I try and change the subject. The woman just shook her head. She was too smart for the subject change.

"Jamie," I look over at the kitchen entrance. My boyfriend stands there looks across from the table from me. "You shouldn't talk to them." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Alec, I got this calm down." I reply. He walks over and stands next to me.

"Leave her alone," Alec says in the woman's direction. She frowns.

"He doesn't like you using your powers?" She asks.

"Of course not," I answer her.

"Is she leaving?" Alec looks down at me.

"No, I'm not making her go. This is her home." I look up at him. His forest green eyes stare down into my deep sapphire blue eyes. When I say he's my boyfriend it's really more like mate, like soul mate. That's the thing about werewolves they have a single mate for life. Their mate can choose either to accept it and they grow a bond or, the mate can reject them and the werewolf is left alone in the world.

With a sigh he nods. "Whatever." He grabs an apple form the fridge and walk back down the hall. I look over at the clock on the stove, it was six in the morning. He was going to get dressed for the day.

"We'll be leaving soon." I say softly. I look up at the ghost she was gone. I stand up and walk over to the fridge. I grab the carton of eggs and the last clump of bacon we had in the fridge. I grab a skillet and start to cook up the bacon.

"Mmm," I look over and see my twin brother James sitting at the table. Him and I look just about the same. We both had wavy dark brown hair, tan skin, the only difference is his eyes were a lighter shade of blue. Our strengths differ though, we both could easily see the ghosts, but I could bring the dead back to life on accident while my brother could easily push them away and into a different plane so they don't bother us.

"How do you want you're eggs?" I ask over my shoulder as I cook the bacon.

"Scrambled of course. I passed Alec, I think he was going back to bed. He looked upset." James yawns. I let out a sigh. I break eggs into the the large skillet. I broke the eggs up with a fork.

"Yeah, I know." I shake my head. Werewolves and their mates have a mental bond, we can feel the others emotion. I could feel his, he could feel mine. "Is Seth awake?" Seth is Alec's twin brother. Seth and James were sharing a room, Alec and me had our own, and then Sara –the demi-demon- had her own room.

"Nope, he was snoring when I left the room." James answers.

"Morning you two," an innocent voice rings. I look over and give Sara a smile.

"Want eggs?" I ask.

"Nah, I'll just take the bacon you makin." Sara says as she grabs the chair next to James. The three of us had been our own group wandering around for six years trying to find a man named Kit Bae. That's the only thing we knew about the man, his name. Then we met Alec and Seth, we continued to look. We're on our eighth year. Alec and Seth are nineteen, James and I are eighteen, Sara was seventeen.

"Hey guys," another voice pops in, Seth. I look over to see him and Alec walking into the room. I give both of them warm smiles. I could still feel irritation from Alec.

"Eggs?" I simply ask them.

"Scrambled," Seth yawns. Alec doesn't respond just sits in a chair. I just shake my head at his irritation.

"The bacon is about done." I say as I break in more eggs and continue cooking both the bacon and the eggs. I could feel stares at my back. The others knew about how we had the mental bond, but they thought we could actually communicate, which wasn't true.

"Done," I say and turn off the oven. I walk over and grab a platter from the plastic bag, we've already started packing up to leave this apartment. I slide the bacon and eggs onto the platter and place the ting on the wooden table. I place the skillet into the sink.

I sit down between Alec and James, I take a piece of bacon of the platter and take a bite. I know Bacon is unhealthy but it tastes so good!

"We'll be leaving soon." Alec says breaking the silence. The others were making their plates.

"But I like this place," James complains. Alec's irritation level just seems to rise.

"You know we can't stay anywhere for long." I say trying to keep Alec less irritated. I look over at Alec, he took a piece of bacon. I glance back at my brother, he was scooping some of the eggs onto his plate. I finish my piece of bacon and stand up.

"I'm going to get our stuff packed," I say down to Alec. He nods and looks up at me with a grateful smile.

"I'll be in soon." He says, he was grateful for me to agree to go, because he knew if I was cool with it James was more likely to agree to move, make the other two easier to move. I smile and then walk down the hall.

Once in the room I close the door behind me and lean on the door. I close my eyes and clear my mind. I reopen my eyes and take inventory of the room. A single mattress with a thick blanket, two black backpacks, that's it. The only thing that belongs to us is the backpacks. The bed and other furniture belonged to the lady that lived here before us. We weren't even really renting the apartment, just burrowing it.

I walk over to my bag and pull out my hoodie and then I zipped it up. I pull my hoodie on as the door opens. I look over and smile as Alec walks in.

"How are the others doing about the move?" I ask pulling the blanket back up so it looked like it was in order. His hand softly touches the small of my back softly. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his stare. I swallow the growing lump in my throat.

"Better now that you're on board." He answers. I stand back up and turn and look into his eyes. Even though we're mates we've never had sex. We didn't have much alone time, and we really couldn't risk the chance of me getting pregnant.

"I thought it would help," I say. He leans down and kisses me softly. Then he stands up giving me his cute lopsided smile. I'm the only one that gets to see his true smile and it sends butterflies throughout my being every time. Then there was a knock at the door, I couldn't help but shake my head with a smirk.

I step back and walk towards the door. I open it; Sara was rocking back on her feet.

"What's up?" I ask leaning on the door frame.

"Well," She strings out. "I don't really want to leave." She says then looks up into my eyes. I smile down at her. I might not be that much older than her but I felt the need to protect her and the others like a mother, well obviously that doesn't count for Alec.

"You know we don't have much of a choice. Besides I have a good feeling about this one. And even if he isn't there it's a smaller town so we can hang there longer than we were here." I offer. She sighs but she gives me a weak smile. I place my hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't want to move but we have to. They won't take you back to The Town; they'll take you to somewhere worse. And I don't want them to even have a small chance of doing that."

"I know, I just hate it though." She says softly. I nod in agreement. Then she walks away.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews, I love reading them~  
**


	3. Moving Trip

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world.**

**I forgot to say this, this part *Waves across this and the last chapter and the future chapters* are taking place right after The Reckoning. Like right now Chloe and her group is at the motel and Chloe and Derek are off kissing in the woods.  
**

* * *

The trip from eastern West Virginia to South New York was about a seven and a half hours long. Alec had driven the whole way there, I had offered a couple of times to drive but he just kept shaking his head.

The one good thing was that we were in a huge van; we were only using it for this trip sadly. There were three rows of seats and extra space in the back for basic stuff, including four blankets and our pans. Sara had slept the whole way in the back row, making James and Seth sit together in the middle row.

So when we finally got to the new house Seth and James couldn't be happier. The house was nice enough. It was an old Victorian farm house type. It was hidden in the forest; the only road that led to the house was an old dirt road.

I get out of the van and take a deep breath of fresh air as I say, "This is our home, kiddies." The two boys that were stuck in the middle twist and stretch.

"You know I'm actually older than you," James smirks. I roll my eyes, he technically older than me. Seth just smirks; he was silent most of the time.

"Is Sara still sleeping?" I ask James.

He laughs, "of course she is. She didn't wake up the whole way here." I nod and walk around the house. It was huge, two stories high, two wings that branch off the main building. The back yard was huge to say the least.

There was a large pond with equally large gray rock with a flat top in the center. From the rock there was a rope bridge that went to the closest tree which was a good fifty feet away, also from the rock was another rope that dipped down into the pond. Okay, the more I look at the pond the more I want to call it a lake. The forest hugs the back part of the pond lake thingy.

"We got a good deal for this house," Alec says scaring the bejesus out of me. I whip around and glare at him.

"Can't you warn me before you do that?" I ask. A smile crosses his lips.

"Oh, but I love scaring you. You're adorable." He walks closer and hugs me. I laugh into his chest and just stand there letting him hug me. I wrap my arms around him burying my face deeper into his chest.

"What are the others doing?" I ask softly.

"They're taking their bags inside and claiming a room for themselves. I made it clear the master bedroom was off limits to them." He kisses the top of my head.

"God, I wish we weren't on the run." I complain. He gives me a small chuckle.

"I know," He runs his fingers through my hair. "Think about it, when we find this Kit guy we might actually have alone time." He teases. I twist my neck so I could look up at him.

"Do you think he could possibly be in this town?" I ask hopeful.

"I don't know, maybe." Then his body freezes. I hold my breath, than his body unfreezes. "Well, there is another werewolf close by."

"Well it could be Seth," I suggest.

"No," He tilts his head upwards. "He's not Seth." A small growl rumbles through his chest.

"It's okay," I try to calm his animalistic urge. I move my one hand from his back and touch his cheek softly. I softly turn his head so he was looking down at me.

"No one goes out after dark. Meaning we're going inside soon." He says. I roll my eyes but I lean up and kiss him.

"Fine," I simply say. He lets go of me, I keep a hold of his hand, our fingers intertwining. We walk back around the house and close up the van grabbing the last three bags, our two backpacks and the black bag that was holding the pans. I leave the bag with the pans in the kitchen.

The kitchen was a really old fashion styled with a gas stove, a kitchen isle parallel to the stove. The room then branched off into a dining room with a round table in the center. The floor was brown carpet, the walls were a deep red, and the lighting was a gorgeous chandelier that hung above the table.

The first room you walk into from the front door is the living room, a very spacious room with gray carpeting and light blue walls. There was a couch, a few chairs and already a nice flat screen T.V. I turn around and stare at Alec.

"How?" I merely ask.

"The person before us must have not cared enough to take any of the furniture out," He shrugs. I take the pans to the kitchen and then explore the house with Alec trailing me. The one wing held the two rooms that the boys had claimed; the floor above it had three extra rooms plus Sara's room.

Then the other wing held the master bed room that Alec had already claimed for us. The hall was grand that led to the bed room. There wasn't a second floor on this side, but it looked like it could have been.

The bed room was huge with bright green walls and black carpeting, on the one side there was a loft. It held another couch with a glass coffee table and three fluffy chairs. On the main floor the bed sat in the middle of the back wall, the bed was a king sized. I look up at Alec, he was smiling down at me.

"You like?" He asks. I could feel a smile cross my lips.

"How in the hell did you manage to get us this house?" I ask purely stunned.

"Well, I had to do some deep researching, and forge some paperwork." He begins. I shake my head at him and just smile. "Oh, Seth and James helped too. They're amazing at hacking computers."

"Well that's good to know." I shake my head and walk over to the huge old oak dresser that was next to the bed. I place my backpack on top of it. Then I race over to the bed, which only was a few steps and jump onto the bed. The bed was super fluffy; I got a good bounce out of it before I crawl into the center. I watch as Alec strips out of his shirt and fling it over to the dresser then he drops his backpack where he stands.

"How long are we planning on staying here?" I ask. He takes his watch off and places it on the dresser, I took a quick peak over at it, it read 9:30 p.m.

"Well, I think this place is a good hiding spot. It's a small town almost nonexistent on the map. So hopefully we'll be able to live here longer." He says then crawls into bed with me. Once he is comfy I curl up next to him, resting my cheek on his chest. His body was warm so the lure of sleep was strong. The second he hugs me to him I felt myself drift off into oblivion.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews, I love reading them~  
**


	4. Nightmare

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world.**

* * *

I was swirling around in the darkness. There were a speckle of light not far from me; I knew exactly who it was. James. We must be having a twin moment. His speck of light starts drifting towards me.

"Jamie?" His voice was shaky.

"Yeah, it's me." I float closer. His light forms into himself, both of our light dimming until we're met with darkness. We grip the each other's hand. We were up right this time. We knew what was about to happen within seconds. Our surrounding shifts so now we were standing on the flat rock that was at the center of the pond. It was thirty feet above the water surface, the rope bridge was to our right, the rope that went into the water was in front of us.

The sky was dim, it wasn't night, and it wasn't day. It was twilight. We step closer to each other as the murmurs start getting louder. Neither of us looks down at the water, we both stare straight over to the house.

This happens every time we move, or when the spirits are desperate to get to us. That was another crappy thing the experiment did to us, make us more vulnerable to these dreams. And another reason James and I could never live apart from the other, we kept the other from going insane. That was one of the side effects we did know, that necromancers are prone to becoming insane.

The single time I wasn't with in the same area of him I felt my sanity drifting away, that was way back when I was ten. I had been playing on the out skirt of The Town when a man from outside of The Town had taken me to the town over. He knew about the experimenting so he filled me in on all the details. He didn't know though that I couldn't be away from James. He then gave me a little piece of paper and told me to find this man to get help. Then he took me back to The Town.

"Help," a small voice calls out from the rest of the murmurs of the dead. I was about to step towards the edge but James grips my hand and shakes his head.

"We can't do anything," he says looking at me. I knew it was true. He would be the first one to help them if we could do anything to really help them.

"Help," the little girl's voice calls out again. Splashes of water, more screaming. I bite my lip and grip my free hand so hard that pain shoots up my arm. "Fine, if you won't help me, I help myself to you!" I slip up and look at the edge of the stone just as a face pops up.

The skin on the girl was cut and flapping as she moves in parts, her forehead lacks skin altogether the bone showing where she must have hit a rock and cracked it open. Her eyes were clouded over, her hair was thinning.

"I want flesh too, just like you. Why are you being mean?" She squeals. She looks like she was seven when she met her untimely end. Her fingers were mostly just bone as she pulls herself towards us.

"Go away!" James yells and shoves with his free hand towards her, not actually touching her. Her body goes flying off the rock and splashes back into the lake. I finally figure it was a lake, it was too deep to be a pond, I justify.

"James," I whisper softly looking at him. Using his powers made him weaker, but not too much. It usually just takes his breath away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he gives me a weak smile. Another reason we couldn't really separate was because of the strength of our powers. I could easily summon a ghost or a zombie; I suck at trying to push them back into their own plane. James was the opposite; I relied on him to push the spirits back into their plane. We both could easily see the ghosts that stuck around in our plane.

"It'll be over soon." I whisper. It was more of hopeful thinking that actual knowledge.

"James, Jamie," A voice whispers our names. We both look around, there was no spirits close enough to whisper like that and sound so close.

"What was that?" James asks looking nervously around us.

"I-I don't know." I answer. Everything starts to dull and swirl back into nothingness once again. I give him a hug. "Try and get some real sleep." Then he disappears from my sight, just as I disappear from his sight. The rest of the night I slept soundly.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews, I love reading them~  
**


	5. Secret Door

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world.**

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the bed by myself. I sit up and bring the blanket, which Alec must have put over me, up to my neck. I survey the room, nothing has changed. I drop the blanket down and scoot out of the bed. I walk towards one of the doors; it was on the left wall, right under the loft. The noise of running water hit me right before the steam did.

"Jamie?" Alec asks. I probably shouldn't be just gawking at the bathroom, but it was big. There were two sinks lined one side of the wall; at the other was a huge old styled bathtub with black claws, it was big enough to seat two people comfortably. Then the wall between the sinks and bathtub held a single stall glass door shower. It was fogged up so I couldn't see him; I could only see his silhouette. Beside the door was the toilet.

"Oh, sorry Alec," I say before I step out of the bathroom closing the door behind me. I walk over to the dresser and picked up the watch. It was eight in the morning. I place it back down then I strip out of my clothes and into jean shorts and a light blue tank top, it was the lightest clothing I had. It was a good thing too, it was the first day of summer.

I walk around the bed; on the other wall it held again another door. I open it and see the pond. I quickly step back and close the door. I climb the steps up to the loft and look around again. It was still the same, a couch, a glass coffee table, and three chairs. I walk down the steps and see Alec in jeans. The water was still dripping from his hair onto his shoulders.

"Hey," I smile up at him. He was about a foot taller than me, I was five foot two while he toward six foot two. He was the definition of hot, by my definition. One of the reasons why he looked so good was because he had completed the transformation into a wolf. Once werewolves complete that stage that look better, before it is kind of their awkward phase.

"Jamie," he leans down and kisses me getting his wet body all over my nice dry body. Once he stands up he had a triumphant smile. I dart backwards.

"You got me all wet," I frown wiping away some of the water droplets off my arms. I look back up at him, he was smirking. "What?"

He chuckles, "I got you wet." Than it dawned on me what he was talking about.

"You're such a perv," I tease him.

"Well, you said it," he walks over to me and hugs me to him. I just shake my head but I couldn't help but to smile. Once he finally let me go I raced towards the door not wanting to get any wetter. I turn around to see him walking towards me. I race out the door and close it behind me. I jog down the hall but come to a screeching halt when something catches my eye.

"Huh?" I murmur to myself as I touch the wall. There was a very small crack down the wall. It started a little above my head and reached all the way to the ground. I slightly push on one side of the crack, it slowly opens.

"Secret door," I smile at my discovery. The secret door opens into a pitch black hall. I shake my head and step back. I couldn't go in there alone. I close it back up, and then I go jogging through the house. I find James's room. I slightly knock on it before I step in.

"What?" He asks as he cracks open one of his eyes.

"I need you," I say quietly. He huffs and jerks up so he was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We can talk about the dream later, can't I sleep for now?" He asks.

"This isn't about the dream. I found something but I need you to go with me." I correct him. He stands up. He was only wearing his jeans. He pulls over one of his dark blue shirts on.

"This better be good," He yawns, "I didn't get much sleep after that nightmare." I bite my lip feeling kind of guilty of waking him up early. I'm usually up by seven or eight, so sometimes I figure that others would be up too.

"Go back to bed," I say looking down.

"Nah, no use now, I'm up." He simply says. I look up at him; he just nods towards the door. I walk back down the hall and to the hidden door. I push it open revealing to him the dark hall.

"We should get a flashlight." James says. I nod and jog to my room. Alec was up on the loft in one of the chairs kicked back snoring. I grab the flashlight out of his backpack and the watch off the dresser. I wrap the watch around my wrist and then I jog back to where I left my brother standing in front of the door. He was more awake this time.

"Okay, let's go." I say turning on the flashlight revealing the skinny hall. I walk in first with the flashlight, James stays close holding the hem of my shirt, kinda like when we were younger. The hall takes a sharp turn to the left, after about thirty feet it widens a tiny bit. Then we're met with a spiral ladder.

"We could always turn back now," James offers. I shake my head. He lets out a sigh; he already knew I wouldn't turn back now. We climb the cast iron spiral stairs. At the top of the steps is a door, light was seeping from the room. I look back at James, he nods. I take a deep breath and open the door. I'm momentarily blinded by the bright light.

The room was much larger than the hall, but not all that big. There were screens on three of the walls, one for each room and four for outside. One screen looks back onto the lake, one on either side of the house, and one in front. I step in and let James step in behind me.

"Wow," he says plainly. I nod. A dark speck twitches in the corner of the room. I step forward just as the speck grows. I stop and grip my brother's wrist as the speck grows into a large silhouette of a man with no features.

"Shadow figure," James says without blinking. I simply nod. The figure crosses the wall to the other side. Shadow figures were ghosts that couldn't speak or do anything but observe, they were the lost ones between the human plane and the other side. It wasn't limbo, they were too gone for that. They could talk to other ghosts but still couldn't be completely understood.

I walk further into the room but the figure doesn't disappear. I walk to one of the walls that a few screens: the front hall, the living room, kitchen and dining room. There was a desk that lined the walls with four open bottoms for people's legs. There were cabinets under the desk on either side of the leg space. There were control buttons on the desk with labels for what they did. I sat down in the chair, it was stiff like it was old and barely used. I spin around in the chair and look at my brother. He was eyeing the shadow figure.

"James," I speak his name. He seems to snap out of a trance and looks over at me.

"This place is nice but we need to set up protection barriers. There's too many spirits here, some are ill willed like the little girl." He says. I nod.

"Then we'll just have to go into town, won't we." I smile up to him. I stand up and walk to the center of the room which held a wooden table with a couple old papers, tinted yellow from aging. "Alec will want to know about this room."

"Make sure he isn't alone when he comes in here. Either you or me will have to come in here with anyone else that does." He says. I nod my head and walk back to the door. He steps to the side letting me go first. The walk back to the main hall was quicker this time. He closes the door behind him. I breathe in the clean air and then look at James.

"That was fun, right?" I simply ask. He smirks and huffs.

"Yeah," he simply replies.

"I'll make breakfast in a little bit, okay?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll be in the living room on the couch." He replies walking down the hall towards the living room. I walk back to the bedroom.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews, I love reading them~  
**


	6. Hot Kiss

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world.**

* * *

Alec was still up on the loft so I put away the flashlight and take of the watch. It was now nine thirty. I silently creep up the stairs to the loft. I walk around him and smile down at him. He was softly snoring. I lean down to kiss his forehead but he tilts his head and kisses my lips. His arms wrap around me pulling me onto his lap. I lean back and smile down at him.

"Not quite enough?" I ask. He laughs.

"Not yet." He answers kissing my cheek. I cozy down on his lap. I lay my legs over one of the armrest, rest my back on the other one. His one arm was behind me while the other was lying across my lap. I lean over and kiss his cheek in return. He must have just shaven; his cheek was soft this time.

"I'll get better," I say holding his hand in between mine.

"I love you," he leans down and with his hand that slips out of mine he tilts my head so his lips were on mine. His kiss was needier this time. My lips move against his as our tongues fight for dominance.

As our mouths move, my lower body twists so I'm straddling his lap, with my legs between his and the armrests. My arms wrap around his neck bringing him closer to me if possible. His hands were on my hips. Through the bond I felt his love and desire.

When we finally do let the other go we are both breathing hard. His mouth finds my neck and kisses it. The kisses find the crevice between my neck and shoulder and starts sucking on it. A long soft moan escapes my lips as his fingers dug into my hips sending electricity through my body. My body reacts without thinking, my hips grind against his. Through my jean shorts and his dark blue jeans I could feel him stiffen.

"Jamie," he moans my name against my neck making more electricity through me. His hot breath hitting my neck making it harder; my tongue flickers across my lips as I lean down ad kiss him once again. But it was quick. I sat up straight looking into his eyes.

"Spring," I simply say. We both knew exactly what it meant. Werewolves follow the exact line that normal wolves do. Spring meant mating season, so both our hormones were spiking high up there in the danger zone.

"I know," He says then buries his face into the crevice of my neck and shoulder. "I can smell it," his hot breath makes me shudder. I hug him, so his face couldn't move away from me. His arms wrap around me about mid back. His arms could almost wrap completely around me, and I wasn't thin either. I could feel my whole body heating up. My tank top was thin; my shorts were mid-thigh length, so a lot of my skin was touching his. He was shirtless, but wore his worn out dark blue jeans.

"We can't," he says against my neck.

"I know," I kiss the top of his head. Since it was mating season I was even more likely to get pregnant. So if we ever did plan on doing the deed it would be closer to autumn and winter time, then I would have the normal likeliness of getting pregnant. But neither of us moved from the other. Luckily there was a knock at the door. Alec's grip loosened so I stood up. I walk down the steps and to the door. I open it and see James.

"Someone's at the front door." James says glancing over his shoulder. "Seth is keeping him at the door, not letting him in. Sara's hiding in her room." I glance up at the loft. Alec was walking down the stairs. I nod.

"Tell him, I'll go talk to the guy but once you're done telling him send him after me." I said and start jogging down the hall. I stop jogging at the living room. I walk to the door and attempt to look the most mature I could. Seth glanced at me then back at the man.

"Hello," I say politely to the older man. He was in his late forties early fifties I would guess.

"Is the adult of the residence here?" He asks glancing over my shoulder. I straighten my back and swallow my growing frustration.

"I'm one of the adults." I said politely. His left gray eye twitches but he smiles.

"Oh, but you're only a child." He smiles. I could see his eyes scanning the room. I could feel Seth standing taller behind me blocking part of the man's view. Then the man looks back down at me. "How old are you?"

"For one thing you don't need to know that," I force my sweetest smile to my lips. "For two, I am nineteen." I lie without hesitation. His eye twitches once again.

"Well," he starts, then I felt a hand on the small of my back. I didn't even need to look up to see that it was Alec.

"Good morning sir." Alec says politely. The man fell back a step, Alec was about six foot three, not to extremely tall but he had the presence of being taller. Seth was the same way. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I-I'm you're closest neighbor, I was coming over to greet you. Welcome to the small town of Eve." He says. "I-I wanted to speak to the adult figures that live here."

"Well, that's her and me." Alec smiles, "We're married, and the few people that live here is my brother and sister, and her brother."

"Oh, well my apologies." He says stepping back once again. "I live down the road with the wheat farm." With that he walks towards a rusted old red truck. We watch it drive away squeaking the whole time.

"I don't like him." I say coldly. No one spoke after me, so I turn on my heels and walk to the kitchen. I found both the fridge and cabinets empty. "Gah," I groan to myself. I walk back into the living room.

"If anyone wants food we need to go to town to buy some." I say.

"I'll go," Seth offers.

"I need to go," I say. Alec nods. I smile and jog down to my room and slip my shoes on and grab the keys and money. I jog back to the living room and give Alec a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going, Seth is going to help James do some cleaning." Alec smiles down at me.

"I'm still driving." I claim running out of the house and quickly hop into the driver's seat. I smile as Alec walks over to the passenger seat. Once he was in I drove towards the town.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews, I love reading them~  
**


	7. Finding a needle in a haystack

**AN~Actually this story is mine, but it does take place in the Darkest Powers/Darkness Rising world. This one is kinda short. :(**

* * *

The drive to town was about fifteen minutes; I hadn't realized how far we were living from the small town. It wasn't all that big. It had a small mall, a little grocery store, and a diner slash gas station. I find an open spot in front of the grocery store.

We walk into the store; it was much bigger on the inside. Alec held my hand as we walk inside. His back stiffened as we step inside the store. I stop and look up at him. His eyes scan the first few isles. When we continue to walk he held my hand closer to him, and kept me slightly behind me.

"What is it?" I ask softly enough that others couldn't catch it.

"He's in here." Alec says dodging and weaving through the isle. We stop short, in front of us were two people a guy about the same height as Alec with dark greasy brown hair, he had broad shoulders. The other was a small petite girl, shoulder length blonde girl with small hints of previously been dyed a darker color. The guy's back stiffens and he whips around starring Alec down. The girl turns and looks at us with a curious look.

"What's wrong Derek?" The girl asks. The blonde girl had light blue eyes, where the guy, Derek, had dark green eyes.

"Alec, he hasn't done anything. He looks innocent." I say looking back up at Alec.

"Not yet," he says.

I bite my lip and look at the girl and give her a weak smile. "Hi," I weakly say.

"Hi," the girl says nervously.

"Alec," I say begging for him to look at me. I bite my lip staring at him. He looks at me then back at him.

"He's the one I smelled last night." Alec says.

"That still doesn't mean that he's an evil one. There are good ones remember, like you." I say hopefully. I look over at the girl.

"Derek," the blonde squeezes Derek's hand.

"Alec, now look at me." I say not even trying to be nice now. He looks down at me. "He hasn't done anything."

"But he's a," Alec doesn't say it out loud.

"I know, you are one too," I point out. "Now stop acting like this. They're only kids."

"Fine," Alec huffs but steps down. He still glares at the boy named Derek.

"Hi, sorry about that," I force an apologetic smile to my lips. "He's usually much nicer."

"I-It's okay," The girl stutters. For a moment neither of us speak. Derek speaks first.

"Let's go Chloe," He says starting to pull Chloe away.

"Derek, Chloe there you two are." I look back to see a man in his late thirties early forties. His smile faltered when he saw Alec and I. "Uh, hello, is there something I can help you with?" He walks closer to us.

"Uh," I stumble.

"Hello, sir." Alec says falling into the polite approach. Then he asks something I was going to be so blunt on. "By any chance do you know a Kit Bae?" The man's emotions altogether faltered but quickly change back.

"Who wants to know?" He asks.

"Two people that need help," I answer this time. I squeeze Alec's hand hoping we finally found the allusive man.

"I am Kit." He says. I couldn't help but to smile. I look around making sure no one was in ear shot of us.

"I'm Jamie, this is Alec. We and three others are escapees from the program. We've been trying to find you for a while, we need help." I say. He nods.

"Where are you guys living?" He asks.

"Just out skirts of town," I answer before Alec could.

"We just got to town; we're living on a farm over that way." He waves off in the direction of the mall. "Here's my number," he says scribbling down a number on a scrap piece of paper. He tears the bottom half and has me write down my number. "I'll call you close to five, okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." I smile. They walk away. When Alec finally relaxes I smile up to him. He looks down at me curiously. I pull on his hand and find the aisle I wanted and pointed at a box. A pretty little box that was half blue, half purple. Alec's eyes grew and he looks at me. Through the bond so many feelings were hitting me.

"We still can't, not until fall," he mumbles hoping I would put up a fight so he could easily agree to it.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine with me." I bluff. I shrug my shoulders and start to walk away. I smile when he lets out a sigh.

"Fine," he says. I turn around and kiss him. "But we have to be careful still."

"I know," I say kissing him again.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews, I love reading them~  
**


End file.
